


Everything you want

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: CROSS GENE, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: "Лёгкая улыбка, плавность движений, вкрадчивый голос могут ввести в заблуждение кого угодно, но только не Шина. Такуя и убивает так же: кажущиеся ленивыми движения на самом деле чёткие и выверенные до последнего миллиметра"





	Everything you want

Уже давно перевалило за полночь, когда в коридоре слышатся шаги. А через несколько секунд дверь отъезжает в сторону и Такуя заходит в комнату. На нем чёрное кимоно с вышитым на спине драконом, и Шину хочется фыркнуть оттого, насколько эта одежда неуместна для сына главы клана якудза. Но это же Такуя: на нем уместно будет смотреться что угодно.

Дверь в сад открыта, и Такуя проходит именно туда, пересекая всю комнату. Шин смотрит, как он садится на ступеньку и запрокидывает голову, делая глубокий вдох. Ночной воздух свежий и холодный, и Шин, на котором из одежды только брюки, успел немного замерзнуть, дожидаясь конца переговоров. Он мог бы уйти и раньше, но ему интересно, о чем смогли договориться два клана.  
Он не принадлежит ни к одному из них, он не принадлежит вообще никому — только себе. А если он вот уже больше года как вхож в этот дом, значит, так выгодно ему.

Такуя лениво потягивается, все так же сидя спиной к нему, но Шин все равно успевает поймать секундное движение. Лезвие извлеченного из рукава ножа блестит от падающего на него света, и Шин хмыкает. Такуя мог бы сделать это незаметно, если бы захотел. Он мог бы достать нож и всадить его Шину в сердце так, что он даже не успел бы понять, что произошло. Шин такое уже видел. Он в этом не сомневается.

Такуя поворачивается к нему с легкой улыбкой на губах и обманчиво сонным прищуром лисьих глаз. И тогда Шин вспоминает, что хотел узнать.

— Как все прошло?

Такуя неоднозначно пожимает плечами и поднимается на ноги. Он все ещё вертит нож в руках, и Шин, как загипнотизированный, подходит ближе.

— По крайней мере, от меня пока избавиться не собираются.

Он сам не уверен, вопрос это или утверждение, а Такуя склоняет голову набок, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям.

— Ты же сам знаешь. Пока ты полезен отцу, ты всегда желанный гость в этом доме.

Холод метала посылает сотни мурашек по обнаженной коже, когда лезвие касается его груди.  
Такуя расслаблен. Он стоит, прислонившись плечом к стене, но Шин знает, что эта расслабленность напускная. Лёгкая улыбка, плавность движений, вкрадчивый голос могут ввести в заблуждение кого угодно, но только не Шина. Такуя и убивает так же: кажущиеся ленивыми движения на самом деле чёткие и выверенные до последнего миллиметра. Стиль Такуи настолько отличается от его собственного, что невольно восхищает.

— И в этой стране, — понимающе хмыкает Шин. Такуя ведёт ножом ниже, пересчитывая рёбра, за которыми бьется сердце. — Или скорее, пока я нужен тебе?

Улыбка Такуи становится шире, и Шин усмехается в ответ. Стоящий сейчас напротив него человек куда опаснее своего отца. И эта опасность — в его коварстве.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то для тебя сделал.

Снова не то вопрос, не то ответ. Нож останавливается у пояса брюк, и Такуя наконец поднимает голову. Он смотрит ему в глаза несколько секунд, а затем наклоняется к уху.

— Убить его наследника? И только? — Шин усмехается и чуть заметно щурится, когда лезвие задевает низ живота. — Любой каприз за твою...

Он делает шаг, и нож оставляет на коже неглубокий порез. Шин знает, что если поднимет сейчас взгляд, то увидит в глазах Такуи вспыхнувший огонёк. Но вместо этого Шин берет его за запястье и забирает нож. Такуя позволяет это ему — только для того, чтобы стереть выступившие на краях пореза капли крови. Он насмешливо смотрит из-под ресниц, и Шин завороженно наблюдает, как испачканный красным палец скрывается между чужих губ.

Он знает, что выполнит любой приказ. Он уже давно не уверен, что принадлежит только себе.


End file.
